Cain
Cain, also known by his alias Paul D. Ebony is the oldest human alive. He is the son of Adam and Eve as well as the older brother of Abel. After murdering his younger brother to save Abel from the influence of Lucifer, Cain was cursed by God and effectively became immortal. To repent for his actions, Cain dedicated his life to helping protect the world. When he helped the mythologies and Mary seal Trihexa's soul and defeat the Dark Harbingers, Cain watched over Mary's descendants. He is also the godfather and legal guardian of Hakai Keiji and Megumi Ambrosius Keiji after their parents' deaths. Cain is a member of the independent group Forza Esterna and is their broker, being well known in both the human world and supernatural world. Also he is the adoptive father of fellow Forza member Solas Ualach Paisean, who is later revealed to be his niece, as well as the ancestor of the twins, Azuma and Nishi Chushin, and legal guardian of another member, Adam Maverick. Appearance Cain has the appearance of a man in his early twenties with a lean muscular build. He has short, brown hair and striking red eyes. His formal attire consists of a black suit over a white dress shirt and red tie. Along with that he wears black pants ending with black and white sneakers. His casual attire and what he normally wears in battle is a dark grey shirt, black trousers and the same black and white shoes. In addition to this, he wears a red coat with the hood, which he usually uses to keep his face hidden. Over his heart is the Mark that God had cursed him with. Cain can also sometimes be seen with a black fedora and smoking a cigarette too. Personality History Abilities and Powers Vast Life Energy: As the eldest son of Adam and Eve, the first two humans and the ones who ate from the Tree of Life, Cain was born with a limitless amount of life force. People who are skilled at detecting life force, such as Senjutsu users, are overwhelmed by the amount of power Cain possesses. Sun Wukong once described it as a vast ocean, extending for miles with no end in sight. Over the years Cain has shown to be quite skilled in manipulate his life force for various uses. *'Touki': Due to his immense life force, Cain is capable of using Touki. When using it, his physical strength, durability, healing and speed all increase to incredible levels. Over the years he has mastered it to the point he can concentrate his life force to a single point in his body, such as his fist, to increase the power of his punches. He can also strike opponents that are usually intangible by using his own life force to make contact with their own. This means Cain can also counter magical attacks and rendering them useless. *'Electromagnetism Control': Cain has also mastered the art of converting his life force to form a different energy/matter. In Cain's case, he converts his life force so he can generate and control electromagnetism, allowing him to manipulate magnetic objects and control electricity for various purposes, such as shooting lightning bolts. Mark of Cain: This is the primary ability of Cain, a curse given to him by God of the Bible for murdering his brother, Abel. Cain commented that the mark nearly drove him mad in the beginning but over time he has managed to master its power to the point that some people such as Hakai and Azazel state it is a powerful weapon against Cain's enemies. *'Reflective Immutability': The main ability of the mark. The curse causes any damage that Cain feels be pushed onto others, whether physical or mental. Cain explained that the purpose was for him to feel the fear and hate of others and be force into isolation. The experience nearly drove Cain mad and not only destroyed those near him, but the very earth itself. Over time though Cain has managed to master the Mark's powers, allowing him to reflect any attacks on him back to his opponent or nearby objects, similar to a barrier. The drawback is that Cain must choose who he wants to send the damage back too, otherwise it will go to a random person, even his own allies. *'Reactionary Immunity': Another ability of the Mark is that any power that bypasses the first ability Cain instantly gains immunity over it. That way it cannot be used against him again. However, Cain has to be aware of the power and/or hear the name of the power used on him. *'Killing Instincts': One of the drawbacks of using the mark. Cain becomes filled with immense bloodlust that slwoly begins to build up as time goes by. When it finally reaches the boiling point, Cain attacks anyone nearby, whether they be friend or foe. *'Immortality': A side-effect of the Mark, as it pushes nearly anything, both mentally and physically from Cain, it can also push away death as well. Thus, effectively make Cain immortal, though a living being must be nearby for Cain to push it onto, thus killing the target rather than Cain. *'Smite': The Mark enables Cain to release powerful blasts of concussive force from his hands, either at a distance or close up. The force is capable of severely injuring a person, usually killing them by causing them to explode. The blasts can also leave burns on the target, the level of how sever it is depending on Cain. Since the Mark was placed on Cain by God of the Bible, this is more effective against Devils and other dark creatures, including Demons. Master Magician: Cain has demonstrated deep knowledge of magic. He revealed that he learned much of magic from Merlin, the first Magician. Some of his magic include enchantment, alchemy, barrier magic, along with, illusions, healing and multiple teleportation spells. *'Rune Magic': Cain is most notably skilled with using this type of magic. Through this, he can create symbols, along with glyph, stigmas, and words for various spells, both simple and complex and even form them as magic circles. With this Cain can manifest these sentences and written words as energy, forms, actions and objects, such as the word "pain" or create elements like water, fire and earth, or create seals, swords, platforms, traps, illusions, cause explosions, propel himself through the air, mind control, binding, dispelling other spells, enchanting objects or people, and achieve various other possibilities. Cain's mastery with this magic has made him a very dangerous person to face, as he can write the runes on either objects and people or just form them in the air. Hakai explained that Cain focused heavily on this type of magic, which is why he is so skilled in it that even other expert magic users say that his skills in runes are abnormal. *'Trinity Force': Materialized Guardian: Cain is capable of manifesting large body parts, such as hands and feet, to attack multiple enemies from a distance. These apparitions follow Cain's own movements and can deal massive damage too. Telekinesis: One of his main forms of combat, Cain can control nearly any matter and energy with telekinesis, down all the way to a molecular level. This allows him to perform all kinds of feats. He can also use the basic moves of telekinesis but at a larger scale. Telepathy: Cain is capable of speaking to others telepathically. He can do so over an incredible long distance and even through barriers that are meant to cut people off from the outside world. The number of people he can communicate he can talk too is nearly limitless and he can also hijack other people's communication too. *'Mind Reading': With telepathy, Cain can read other people's minds. Hakai stated that there is no secret safe when Cain is reading your mind. *'Memory Altering': Cain is also capable of altering people's memories too. He can make a person forget certain things or completely change their memories all together, thus rewriting their very history. Enhanced Perception: Immense Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Immense Stamina: Genius-Level Intellect: Master Strategist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsman: Equipment Soul Thread (魂のねじ, Sōru Surredo): Also known as The Threads that Bind and Sever Life, Soul Thread is Cain's Sacred Gear. Originally it belonged to Alexis, but Cain took it after her death as a reminder of her. It takes the form of a pair of black and purple gloves with silver claw-shaped metallic fingertips with threads running through them. Cain can generate a single thread from each finger and can manipulate them freely. Each thread is extremely long and thin, being nigh-invisible, as well as quite sharp and durable, capable of cutting through nearly any matter. It can also be used on non-tangible, conceptual and abstract things too, severing and binding them. It is also good for medical purposes as it can stitch up any wounds no matter what they are. Cain sometimes utilizes his spells through the threads. *'Iron Queen Changes Cursed Reich' (アイアン女王の変更呪われた帝国, Aian Kuīn Chenji Kāzudo Raihi) Also known as Vice Queen's Cruel Manipulative Hands Play With All In Dark Realm is the subspecies Balance Breaker of Soul Thread. Once activated, millions of threads shoot from Cain's back and engulf the entire area surrounding both him, his enemies and even allies. The threads soon construct a large, impenetrable dome, and all those within are transported to Cain's Land of Nod, directly in the center of the City of Enoch. Above the city, a large female face, and a pair of mannequin-like arms, appear from the cloud-covered sky and from each finger is a single thread. Cain can use these threads to alter the attributes of nearly anything, including buildings, mountains, clouds, and people. They can change physical/mental conditions, and every aspect that's a part of them, including intelligence, strength, speed, agility, durability, senses, reflexes, regeneration, health, and so on. He can even remold a person's powers, either augmenting or diminishing it, or giving an entirely new power. According to Cain, the true Balance Breaker of Soul Thread is a field-type, but it is limited to the user's power. However, Nod was infused with Cain's soul, thus allowing him total control over the area. He only uses this as a last restort since he does not have full control over it. Skofnung: This is the strongest Demonic Sword right after Gram. Skofnung was originally wielded by the legendary Dutch King, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hr%C3%B3lfr_Kraki Hrólfr Kraki]. It is known for possessing incredible sharpness and hardness that can slice through nearly any material no matter what it is. The blade's power was also increased due to being imbued with the spirits of the king's faithful berserker bodyguards. Cain discovered it some time ago and decided to wield it and he can release powerful slashes of compressed air infused with energy for long range effects. Paper Charms: Cain keeps several paper charms with runes already written on them. He normally uses them as when he is in a hurry or in a bad spot. Also they make effective traps as Cain can place them anywhere to ambush the enemy. Gate of Nod: Knives: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Forza Esterna Members